Let's survive to the Zombie Apocalypse
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Marui Bunta decided to participate to an event called Zombie Apocalypse with the tennis club during summer vacation. He must team up with Niou Masaharu. Will they be able to survive during two weeks together?
1. Chapter 1

**English is not my primary language. Sorry for the mistakes!**  
**The characters of Prince of Tennis belong to Konomi Takeshi.**  
**Cover image belongs to ****たま [Tama]****.  
****Text belongs to Nathie-Chan.**

* * *

Summer vacation has finally arrived! The regulars from the tennis club of Rikkaidai was on their way to a special event. Marui suggested it because he wanted to have special memories for their last summer vacation all together. The next year, almost everyone will be in highschool except Kirihara.

They were all in a short bus with their luggages. Marui told them it will last at least two weeks, but they will just need some regular clothes. Everyone ignored what this special event is all about. Marui did not tell them to keep the surprise, but Kirihara started to annoy his sempai.

''Marui-sempai! Why don't you tell us already? We're on our way. We cannot turn back now.'' asked the seaweed hair.

''Just hold a little more!'' answered the one who chewed a bubblegum.

''Uh… You could at least give us a little hint!'' mumbled the second year student.

''Stop being so impatient, Kirihara-kun.'' told Yagyuu who played a card game with Niou.

Kirihara frowned his eyebrows and started to watch the outside. He did not want to wait to know what he will do for the next two weeks. But it seemed that he was the only one to be hasty to know.

Only ten minutes later, the bus stopped. Marui smiled and jumped on his seat.

''And we are here!'' he yelled.

Everyone get out of the bus, Marui first.

''So! That is the special I talked about!'' he said with a big smile on his face.

He turned back to his friends. He saw Kirihara and Jackal smiled.

''It would be interesting.'' said Yukimura while he looked at Sanada.

''Genichirou, I'm sure i twill be easy for you.'' commentated Yanagi.

''Tarundoru.''

''Marui-senpai! That's awesome! It will be like in video game!'' yelled Kirihara who can not stay calm.

''Dou, tensai teki! [So, I'm a genius?]''

The reddish-pink hair looked at the two regulars who stayed quiet for a while. Yagyuu did not seem to react at all. Marui walked toward him and shaked his hand in front of the glasses, but nothing happen.

''Oï! Yagyuu?'' asked Marui.

''Puri!'' said Niou with a nasty smile.

''There you are!''

An unknown voice came out of nowhere. Everyone turned back and saw a person who seemed to be one of the organizer the event.

''Welcome to the Zombie Apocaypse Event!'' greeted the adult. ''So, I'll explain the rules. Its simple; you must to survive as long as you can! You can only bring with you spare clothes. Everything else, you will be force to find them during your adventure; food, water, weapons. All the weapons are fake, obsviously! They will be usefull to defend yourself against our zombies who tracked you. They are real people so please, don't attack them like crazy people! Any questions?''

''Excuse me sir, but if we can't find any food or water, what will happen? I mean, I don't want to die.'' asked Sanada.

''Yes, you will! No, I'm kidding of course! I'll give you walkie-talkie. When you'll reach your limits, just contact us and we will come for you.'' explained the organizer.

Sanada gave a sign of his head to let him know that he understood.

''I've got a question sir!'' said Kirihara. ''We only have to survive the whole two weeks or we must accomplished something?''

''Good question! First of all, your main goal is to survive! That's not that easy! And there's a second goal for the most audacious one; in the center of our territory of our Zombie Apocalypse, there's a big tower. You can see it right now.''

The adult just indicated with his finger the tower itself.

''If you can go up there, there's a blue flag. If you bring it back alive, you'll get a special reward at the end of the event. I won't told you what it is of course.''

''Awesome!'' shouted Kirihara.

''And… If you survive all the two weeks long, we'll give you reward as well to congratulate yourself to keep alive because our event is really challenging! Any more question?'' asked the organizer.

No one spoke.

''Good! Now let's define the team! It's not free for all event. You'll be match up into pair. So please, everyone draw a stick.''

The adult showed up an old bottle with eight little stick. Kirihara was the first one to draw then Jackal too. They covered the length of their stick. Yanagi drawn, Yukimura di dit too with a smile. Sanada closed his eyes and did the same. Niou drawn, Marui's turn and finally Yagyuu took the only one lefts.

''Alright, let's see the team now!'' announced the organizer.

Everyone showed up their sticks at the same time. There was colors painted on them.

''I've got white.'' said Kirihara.

''Me too.'' added Yanagi.

'' Who got orange?'' asked Jackal.

''Me.'' Answred Yukimura.

''Oh yeah! I've got red! My favorite color! It will bring me luck!'' shouted Marui.

''I'm counting on you, Sanada-kun.'' said Yagyuu.

''Yes.''

''So, I'm with Niou-kun? Let's do our best to get the special prize, would you?'' asked Marui.

''Puri!''

* * *

**So there's only the introduction. It's nothing serious, just an idea of a fanfiction I had. There's will have a few chapters. I don't know how much yet. I'll do mini chapter too (1 000 words or less).**  
**I'll concentrate on Niou and Marui journey too.**  
**Don't forget to review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, sorry for the mistakes!**  
**Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well and don't forget to review to let me know what is your thoughts!**

* * *

''So! We must start at the D Zone.'' Marui said.

He looked at the mini map who gave the organizer of the event. Each team started at a specific zone. Marui and Niou got the hardest place, but Marui just got excited about that challenge. Niou did not seem to enjoy that idea, but he followed the step of his partner.

They get walkie-talkie just a second earlier. When thet arrived at the D Zone, they got the instructions to walked inside the little house. It was a really old house who started to fall apart. Each step they do, some weird sounds can be heard. Not a good place to hide themself! But it only was the begining. They thinked there will be some fine place to hide further.

''Niou-kun! You're not nervous at you, don't you?'' asked the reddish hair.

''Uh…?''

That answer just confirmed the question Marui asked a moment ago. Everything will be fine with a partner who was so relax about that zombie apocalyspe event. Marui thinked he was lucky to get team up with the illusionnist. Otherwise, Yukimura would be a great match up too with his yips. But whatever!

After five minutes, a heavy sound echoed from the walkie-talkie. Marui jumped a little bit.

''The event starts now! Good luck everyone! Don't let the zombies bite you!'' said the voice inside the communication engine.

''Yosh! L'ets go!'' shouted Marui with confidence in himself.

''Ya.''

Then Marui opened the door violently. He got some luck that no zombie was close to them. Niou looked outside discreetly. He saw nothing. He gave a sign to his partner that everything was okay.

''It's supposed the be the hardest zone? What a joke!'' mumbled the older.

Niou did not say anything about it. He just went to have a walk outside and the reddish hair joined him.

''It will be much easier that I thought!'' added Marui with disapointing in his voice. ''Oh! Let's see what inside that mart!''

Marui started to run in the mart's direction. Niou just watched him go and continued to peacefully walk. When the older opened the door, a loud scream echoed. The door slamed strongly and the person who loved sweet food came back to his partner.

''THAT WAS SUCH A BAD IDEA!''

''Uh? There was a zombie inside?''

But when Niou finished to talk, an army appeared toward the mart's windows who were broken.

''Shit! How many they are?!'' asked the one who once complain about the facility.

''Probably about twenty.'' answered his partner.

''I didn't want to know it!''

When they searched a way-out, they saw more zombies who were coming for them.

''Are you already fucked?'' stressed out Marui.

''Probably, for you.'' mumbled the white hair.

Even if he said it really low, his partner heard it.

''Oï! Niou-kun! You won't…!''

''Puri!''

And then he used his illusion's ability and transformed himself to a zombie like the others.

Marui's face turned to white. His own partner just betrayed him.

''OÏ! NIOU!'' he yelled like a crazy.

But Niou just stayed as a zombie. There was only one solution; run as fast as he can to save his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still sorry for the mistakes! **  
**And a big thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

After the betrayal of his friend, Marui got no choice left. He must run as fast as he can and find a safe place where he will hide and peacefully think of a solution. Unfortunately, he did not know if he still could win that game alone or he must get the blue flag and come back with his partner. But for now, he must escape from that zombie army.

Even if both know each other very well, his skill for his illusion was too good. The reddish hair cannot distinguish him from the other zombies.

''Kuso! [Shit!]'' Marui mumbled.

Quickly, he started running as fast as he could in a random direction. He got some luck, there were not a lot of zombies. With his agility, he avoided them all, but the last one caught his arm. With Marui's swing, the hold broke up and the survivor just ran away from them. He did not take a single second to watch over his back. He did not want to know if the zombie army was still after him. The more he traveled to that empty place, the more chance he will have to survive.

He crossed the path of some zombies, but they did not seem to be aware of a little harmless human just stepped up beside them. He tried to be as discreet as he could be. He saw a little scrappy house not so far away of him.

''If I can go there with no zombies after me, that would be great!'' Marui said to himself.

He scanned all around him. No zombies in sight. So he stepped right forward his first goal. Maybe with some more luck, he will find something to eat or drink up there. It will be more realistic to think there will be a little weapon.

After some seconds, he heard a groaning in his back. His head turned back and he saw a zombie. His face turned white and one more time, he started running.

''…'' Niou sighed lightly. ''He doesn't get it!''

As Marui stopped running, he noticed that he ran far away from his future provisional quarters. He rolled his eyes before insulting himself in his head. What a stupid idea to run in that direction. But he saw another potential spot to hide himself. He smiled a little. That place was in a better state than the previous one.

He looked out around him and from now, he will take more precautions in his movements not to let the zombies detect him. He finally succeeded at entering to a safe place. There were pretty much zombies around, but he decided to jump roof to roof to make his path to the safe house.

Brusquely, something tackled him right on the wall.

''Uh? Marui-kun?'' A voice said.

The person just released him and excused himself.

''Yanagi?!" Marui said while he rubbed his head to calm the pain.

* * *

**More action to come in the next chapter!**  
**Will Yanagi help Marui?**


	4. Chapter 4

''Are you alone?'' Yanagi asked.

''Yeah…''

''The percentage that Niou-kun betrayed you was 98%.'' The data player stated.

''That's so enthusiastic!'' Marui said ironically. ''But whatever, I'll still do it! Uh, by the way, where is Kirihara?''

''Next door.''

Marui left Yanagi alone and went to his kouhai. When he stepped at the next door, he saw him…

''Kirihara-kun?'' Marui called.

But there were no answer.

''He was really excited at the start, but when he saw how the zombies were realistic, he just lost consciousness.'' Yanagi explained.

''Oh…''

"95% chances he will black out by participate in this event." The Data master continued. "The chance I match up with him was 12,5%."

"My head hurts with your explanations, Yanagi." Marui said to make him stop before his head blows up.

Yanagi glared at the oldest one. He wanted to kick out the reddish hair boy, but when he saw that one stand at the side of the second year student, he held himself. Marui was the one who always watched over Kirihara from the start. The Data master decided to leave the door and continued to keep a close eye on the outside, but when he turned on himself, Kirihara opened his green eyes.

"Kirihara-kun!" Marui said suprised.

"Ugh... Ah! The zombies!" The seaweed hair boy yelled.

"Calm down, Akaya." Yanagi ordered.

The youngest boy jump into his feet and watched around him. A little room built with some planks of wood, that's what he saw. He saw two of his senpai too.

"Marui-senpai?" Kirihara asked.

"Yo!" Marui answered with a big smile on his face. "Nice to see you're alright!"

Yanagi just watched the scene behind.

"Ah! Sanada-fukubuchou!" The seaweed hair boy said before he fell unconscious.

"Kirihara!" Marui said while he grabed the body of his kouhai.

Yanagi ran next to his partner.

"He lost consciousness again..." The Data master said.

"Yeah..." Marui agreed.

The reddish hair boy sighed. He turned his eyes to the third year student. He smiled at him.

"Well. I guess you have enough trouble with him. I won't be a second charge for you. Good luck with our Ace!"

Marui sent a last look to Kirihara. Unfortunately he didn't like anything that is scary. He winked to Yanagi before leaving the room. He went through the exit door.

"Marui." A voice said in the back of the reddish hair boy.

He turned away and caught in extremis a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"Thanks, Yanagi!"

And then Marui opened the door just a little to see if some zombies stand outside. When the way seemed clear, he opened the door widely and went outside. He closed the door behind him.

Yanagi went back to the Kirihara's side.

"100%. The chance that Marui and Niou will meet again in two days."

* * *

**I finally move out! I'm now in appartment!**  
**So yeah, that's why I've been inactive for a while!**  
**'Hope you still read this and you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Niou walked down the many streets. There wasn't much zombies around him. Since he left his partner, it was really calm. He did not like not being the center of the attention while playing his tricks. He did not really understand the point of all of this. Those two weeks playing that event at a random place. But his doubles partner convinced him to join them. And it worked….

All of a sudden, some zombies walked in his direction. They did not see him yet so he hid himself beside some random garbage. He sighed. How much days he must to play at this? It was only one day so far…

When the zombies moved away, he continued his path. He didn't know what to do but something was certain; his stomach was hungry. He did not eat yet… He was the player that eats the less, but he must eat like everyone else… He checked all around him but he found no food…

"Uh…"

His will dictated him to follow his instinct. That's what he did. With some chance, he walked ahead in a small abandon market. It seemed to have some good food and some water.

"Puri!"

He finally went out of the market with one bottle of water and a chips bag.

Then he saw someone he just knew. Somewhat surprised, he headed his way straight to him. The closer he came, the more he saw strange details on him. He knew that person was his doubles partner Yagyuu. But that was a real gentleman just like his nickname named him. And like any gentleman, he always has a right body position, a right sense of justice, a right talk and a right clean look.

When he was next to him, he called him.

"Niou… kun…" Yagyuu said softly.

The gentleman wore some make up. Make up that he turned his look into a zombie with his glasses somewhat broken.

Niou got a bad idea for him. Now that they did not form a doubles pair, it was all for himself.

"Puri!"

The Trickster just used his zombie's illusion again. Just like earlier this day. Yagyuu just stayed like nothing happened.

"Uh?" Niou said.

Usually, the gentleman would blank out. Niou canceled his illusion and shacked his hand in front of Yagyuu's eyes. But nothing happened. His tennis partner laughed at that!

"TARUNDORU!" A voice yelled wildly.

Niou had enough time to avoid a furious attack. He turned and saw his fukubuchou, with a big smile on his face…

"I didn't know that zombie could yell!" Niou said while avoiding the next attack.

Sanada got the same make up that Yagyuu got. Something probably happened to them but Niou was not interested by that story. He had so much more fun to make fun of his zombie fukubuchou!

He started running back. The more he laughed and the more Sanada wanted to kill him.

"You won't escape me!" Sanada screamed to the Trickster.

"Then try to catch me, Sana-zombie!" Niou replied, amused.

A really long hunt began.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minutes. That's how long the hunt was. Sanada was still trying to get that stupid Trickster, but Niou, somehow, continued to keep his advance on his fukubuchou.

"I didn't know zombies could run so long!" Niou said with an amused smile.

Sanada did not reply on this. The only thing that Niou wanted was to get on his nerves and Sanada-zombie knew it! There was no way that Sanada would fall in his trap. And now an opportunity showed up to him. While they were jumping over a street, Sanada grabbed Niou's ankle.

While Sanada tried to stop the Trickster, Niou could reach the edge of the next roof.

Sanada didn't calculate that Niou could do that. The shock of Niou's luck made him release his vigilance. His hold didn't support it and then Sanada fell on the ground. Niou watched him and laughed at him.

"Piyo!"

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada yelled to himself.

Niou climbed until his whole body was in the roof and he took a look down to the street. Sanada was glaring at him. Niou was lucky, very lucky!

"Well, I don't think you want to see me anymore, so ''Adieu''." Niou said while mimicking his double partner.

While he saw Niou disappear behind the roof, he swore to find him soon and do anything he could to turn him into a zombie too!

After all, Niou was wondering how Yagyuu just turned into a zombie. That is the first day of the event and he already turned into those brain-dead things. But, he must admit to see Sana-zombie was quite exciting! If he will be bored soon, he will go meet him again to make some more fun of him.

For now, he wanted to take some time off. That was not such a bad idea to explore around by jumping from roof to roof. For some reasons, all the zombies were down the street. Probably the only zombie who be wheeling to get him in the air will be the Sana-zombie.

For the rest of the day and the next day his just sat down into a lonely home.

A big sound echoed and a big weight was pressed on Niou.

"Itai… [It hurts…]" a reddish hair boy said.

"Marui…"

"Ah! Niou? YOU!" Marui yelled while he tried to kill his event partner.

He can not believe that he betrayed him two days ago at the start of this event! And in such situation. But Niou just make him loose is hold on him and he ejected him from him. Niou was free now.

"I can't believe it!" Marui cursed.

"Calm down."

"How could I?! You the betrayer!"

"Trickster!" Niou rectified Marui with a little smile on his face.

"Same shit!"

Marui was really angry. I would not forgive to him so easily.

"Well, now we are together again." Niou breathe out.

"Ya…"

"By the way, why did you just fall on me like that?" Niou asked.

"I didn't know you were here. I just jumped toward the broken window just there." Marui explained while pointing to the empty window next to his partner.

That really was a coincidence. But either way, Yanagi was right about it.

"If you say so." Niou admitted.

While those two were silent, some familiar sounds echoed.

"Uh?"

"This is… tennis match sounds…?" Marui wondered out loud.

Marui and Niou watched each other with a smile in their faces. They went out from that lonely house and searched around where those sounds came from. They approached it slowly, but when the sounds seemed closer and closer, they heard some zombies' sounds too.

Carefully, they hid themself to not be detected by their ennemies. Marui did not want either Niou to betray him again. If this should happen, he will definitively chase him and kill him for real!

By hiding themselves, they still came closer those familiar sounds. Ther were too curious to see if there was really a tennis court. While Marui checked to see if the way was okay, a voice appeared.

"Did you two hear for the tennis' sounds too?" The voice asked.

"Aaaaah!" Marui yelled while turning to himself to see who was here.

"Don't yell like that, Marui."

"Wah… Yanagi, it's only you." Marui sighted.

"Ah? Is it Marui-senpai's voice?!" Another familiar voice said.

"Kirihara?" Marui asked.

Their kouhai was there too. Not unconcious this time! But with a blindfold on his face. That was a good idea if Yanagi wanted Kirihara moving by himself without blank out. Even if it is not really a good way to explore.

"Marui-senpai!" Kirihara shouted while he tried to find his oldest senpai.

"This way, Kirihara." Marui said.

"Oï! Niou! Don't make fun of him like that" The true Marui said.

"Puri!"

Yanagi sighed. That Trickster will never change. Kirihara finaly caught Marui and huged him.

"Why did you bring me to a place like that, senpai?!" Kirihara complained.

"You were excited first, you remember?" Marui argued.

"Whatever! It's your fault senpai!"

"Akaya. Let's go!" Yanagi suddenly said.

"Eh? Wooa!"

Marui moved in the same time Yanagi said to Kirihara to go. Marui knew that Yanagi wanted to know more about those sounds who never stopped a second. He wanted to know it too. Kirihara was still hung onto the reddish hair boy. Niou followed them too.


	7. Chapter 7

Yanagi was the first person to see what was happening with the tennis' sounds. When he reached the two meters high wall who separates the sectors of the event, he opened his eyes for two seconds. Niou was the second to reach it.

"Marui-senpai! We're gonna fall if you-"

"Stop moving like that and we won't fall!" The reddish hair boy interrupted his kouhai.

But for Kirihara, it was pretty hard to put his faith on someone when he was blindfolded. At least, he didn't have to trust Niou. It was his oldest senpai who always watched over him since he was in the first year of Rikkaidai.

Marui tried harder to reach the top of the wall like the two others. Yanagi helped him by catching Kirihara. With that weight gone, he reached it easily. Niou just looked in the direction of the tennis sounds. We can see his blues eyes followed something.

"Yukimura…" Yanagi whispered.

Kirihara took off the blindfold. He wanted see with his own eyes if his buchou was really here.

"Yukimura-buchou!" The Ace yelled with a smile on his face.

"Ah! Jackal!" Marui said happily.

Indeed, those two were on the other side of that wall. They got each one a tennis racket in their hands, and some tennis balls! They were fighting the zombies by hitting them with those balls. Many zombies surrounded them. When Kirihara saw those undead, he flinched. He went near of Marui. The reddish hair boy could not hold his snigger.

Niou saw that and he decided to come closer to his kouhai, discreetly. When he was close enough, he did a zombie's groan.

Kirihara jumped from fear. In his reaction, he just went too far… He tried to catch the edge of the top of the wall, but unfortunately, he caught nothing. But something got him. It was Marui's hand. The reddish hair boy tried as hard as he could to prevent his kouhai from falling. Before Yanagi could help them, a zombie just grabbed Kirihara's ankle and made them fall on the ground.

"Niou!" Yanagi reprimanded.

Niou looked at him, but only answered by a little smile.

The zombie who made them come to him watched them with an unpleasent smile on his face. Kirihara went in the back of his senpai. Before the zombie attacked them, Marui saw a ball coming and hitting the zombie. The foe just fell on the ground and Marui took advantage of it. He grabbed Kirihara and reached Yukimura and Jackal.

"Thanks, Jackal!" Marui said to his double tennis partner.

Jackal nodded with a smile while he was still dealing with the rest of the zombies with Yukimura. The captain of the team was a really good attack. Combining this with the infallible defense of Jackal, it was a really strong team. Maybe the strongest one!

Marui and Kirihara just waited that they finished defeating the enemies. When every single one was out of combat, Yanagi and Niou came down and reached them.

"I collected really interesting data about you two." Yanagi said.

"Always have that manner?" Yukimura replied, gently.

"Yo." Niou simply said with a little wave of his hand in the direction of his buchou.

Yukimura was happy to see some persons of his team, and happy to see them safe. He asked about Sanada and Yagyuu. That was the Trickster who answered to the question. He told him that his fukubuchou suddenly turned up into a Sana-zombie. The child of God laughed. He really liked that nickname Niou found for Sanada. He can think up how Sanada would be angry at the Trickster with that nickname. Maybe he should call him Sana-zombie too?

But it was strange that Sanada already ended up that way. He is a really strong person who always watches his back. But everyone remembered who was his partner for the event; Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Anyway, everyone knows what they must do, don't you?" Yukimura said.

Everyone nodded to their buchou.

"Well then, Jackal!"

"Yeah." His partner answered.

"Eh? You are leaving now?!" Marui asked.

Yukimura looked at him and only answered to his question with a nod.

"We will meet soon, Bunta." Jackal said to his original partner.

Marui didn't want to be selfish, but he believed he could spend a little more time with him. Not only a few minutes. While Yukimura stepped up, Jackal joined him. The child of God said a last thing to everyone.

"Losing is not an option."

A little smile appeared on everyone's face.

"We're not going to be like Sana-zombie, buchou!" Kirihara yelled with confidence.

The four participants watched Yukimura and Jackal disappear.

"Well, I guess we need to hurry too." Marui said.

While he pronounced his last words, he saw the zombies moving again…


	8. Chapter 8

One by one, all the zombies who were knocked out by the Yukimura and Jackal pair stepped back on their feet. Immediately Kirihara's face changed. His smile disappeared and a very worried expression took place instead.

"M-m-marui-senpai!" Kirihara stuttered while he came closer his oldest senpai.

That was the most faithful senpai he got. Marui Bunta was the one who cares the most about the second year student and the Ace knew it. He would never rest on Niou, the most troublemaker player in the team. Yanagi would be a good option too, but Kirihara's instinct chose Marui.

"We are in trouble." Yanagi said while he calculated the possibilities in his mind to find out a plan that could save everyone here.

"Well, we really are in trouble!" Marui replied.

"We must fight, don't we?" Niou said calmly.

"No choice." The Data master answered.

Without waiting one more second, Yanagi ran after the three zombies who stepped in his direction.

"Puri." Niou said.

He went on the same path as Yanagi. He will not betray his companions one more time. He knew that if he does, he will finish just like Sana-zombie. Marui decided to let those two fight against the zombies. He wanted to protect Kirihara who would not be able to stand in front such green things.

Yanagi and Niou hit at the same time the five zombies they were fighting. With synchronization, the both of them winced in pain. Those zombies were really solid. But when they fell back to the ground, they smirked. Yanagi and Niou looked at each other and without saying any words, they nodded. In a flash, they ran after all the zombies. While they crossed, the data master whispered something to the trickster.

Marui knocked out the zombies who came too close to him and Kirihara. His first attack filled him with pain. He cannot figure out how the hell the zombie could be such sturdy, but his hit was strong enough to get the foe out of combat.

Yanagi saw it. The reddish hair boy did not have the information about those enemies… He sighed slightly.

"Niou!" Yanagi yelled while he came close to him.

"No need to yell like that…" Niou replied with a little glare.

But Yanagi did not let the silver hair boy finish his sentence and he pushed in his back. A zombie just passed into the air over the two boys.

"Make me a favor, stop playing around." Yanagi whispered to Niou.

He let the trickster free and ran over Marui and Kirihara.

"Marui, get away with Kirihara!" Yanagi said.

Marui nodded to him. He took Kirihara in his back and started running. Yanagi tried to make a way out for them, but some more zombies showed up in front of Marui and Kirihara. The oldest player stopped abruptly. He turned on himself and tried to find out another way. He avoided at the very last moment an attack, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground with Kirihara.

Before the reddish hair boy could step up to his feet again, he saw the second year student being kidnapped by the zombies.

"Ugh! MARUI-SENPAI!" The seaweed hair boy yelled while he tried to reach his senpai.

"Uh, Kirihara!"

Without a blink, Kirihara was free again. The one who saved him was Niou. He just kicked out the zombie who grabbed his kouhai and knocked out the two others. Without any explanations, the silver hair boy took Kirihara in his back.

"Adieu!" Niou mimicked his double tennis partner.

He jumped and reached a way out.

"Oï! Niou!" Marui yelled while he tried to borrow the same way, but he could not.

In some way, Niou was really full of surprises.

Yanagi reached Marui and put his hand on the oldest boy's shoulder. Marui jumped a little and turned away his eyes.

"Let's go too." Yanagi said to him.

Marui threw his look around him. All the zombies were on the ground again, but this time, there were more of them. But Yanagi was right, they must go away from here before they decided to move once again. Marui followed the data master, but one thing could not leave his mind.

"What about Niou and Kirihara?" Marui asked, worried.

"Just like I planned it." Yanagi answered.

Marui was surprised by that.

"What do you mean?"

"At first, you were supposed to run away with Kirihara. But with what happened, Niou decided by his own to take Kirihara with him. He was supposed to be with me. My plan got 53 percent of chances to turn out that way."

Marui did not understand everything. Why they could not escape all together instead? And why Niou should be with Kirihara? That trickster will have too much fun with their Ace. And not on the positive way…

"Our chances raises up more that way then being all together. We are harder to find. I prefer to split everyone, but I don't have the data about being alone while a long time." Yanagi answered to Marui's silent question.

"What are the chances Kirihara being trapped by Niou?"

"96.18 pourcent." Yanagi admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

That 98.18 percent made Marui worried more than ever! He was always the one who watched out for Kirihara and now the Data master told him the percentage of Niou will trap or making fun of their Ace… Marui only wanted to see him as soon as possible. The reddish hair boy could handle the Trickster. Not as good as Yagyuu, but more than the second year student. But as long as they ran to escape to the zombies, Marui couldn't do so much about this.

"Uh? Genichirou?" Yanagi said.

Marui was surprised. He looked the same way of the Data master and in fact, the person who stood on their way seemed to be their fukubuchou. With his cap, it was easy to recognize him.

The two of them just slowed down their steps and now stepped forward slowly. The iron man wore some make up to appear like a zombie. Marui smiled.

"Hey! Sana-zombie!" He said while he remembered the joke about him from Niou and Kirihara.

"TARUNDORU!" The Sana-zombie yelled.

Marui jumped on his feet while Yanagi just watched him.

"What happened to you, Genichirou?" The Data master asked with a certain distance between them.

He was not an idiot. Yanagi knew the rules of that event. Even if Sanada was a close friend for him, he knew that he turned out into a zombie and the role of the zombies was to infect the others.

"I only did my job as a partner." Sanada said without more information.

But it was enough for Yanagi to understand everything. With Yagyuu as a partner, 100 percent that the two of them would finish that way. Sanada is really a loyal person and sure protects as much as he could the gentleman that he could not stand all of this. Strangely, the two participants did not see Yagyuu…

As Marui looked around him, he saw the gentleman in his back who ran straight on him. Marui narrowly escaped from the Gentleman's attack. When Yanagi heard his temporary partner, he looked beside him.

"Here you are, Yagyuu." Yanagi said while he grabbed Marui and stepped back to create a distance. "I should have calculated this."

"Rules are rules." Sanada told him.

"Indeed."

Both team stared at the other one. Everyone knew what will happen now.

"Yanagi, what are we going to do?" Marui whispered.

"We must wait until they make the first move." Yanagi answered into a whisper as well.

Marui nodded and waited, but none moved yet. He checked at the sky, the night will be there real soon. Unfortunately, Yanagi and Marui were running out of time and Sanada already knew it. That was the reason why he did not make the first move. Yagyuu put his glasses correctly on his nose.

"That's not cool, Yanagi!"

"I know."

Yanagi tried to hurry up to find a way out from Sanada and Yagyuu who wanted them to turn as zombies like them. The make-up was really good, but Marui did not want to wear it. And his goal to find Kirihara was still the only thing he wanted to do.

After five minutes, Yanagi found a way out. Without saying a single word, he gently hit Marui's shoulder and started running on Sanada. Marui knew it was a signal, but he did not know what the plan was, but he followed Yanagi.

Sanada positioned himself to block the two of them but at the last second, Yanagi stopped. But Marui could not handle this and couldn't stop. He just jumped into the air and jumped again on the shoulder of the Data man. He grabbed the edge of balcony from a raised house. He looked in his back.

"Go, Marui!" Yanagi yelled while he is still in front of Sanada.

"But-"

"Just go!"

Marui hesitated a moment. Should he really continue without him and leave him with Yagyuu and Sanada?

"Go find Niou and Kirihara!"

* * *

**Here's the chapter 9!**  
**I think there was around 15-20 chapters! ^^**  
**Thanks to everyone who still follow me! ^^**  
**I really appreciate it! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Marui just left Yanagi alone with the zombie team. He wished that he could help him more, but he chose to listen to the Data master and run away. He felt wrong about it. Niou and Kirihara who just disappeared and now he came up to be alone again. He did not expect that event to be like that! He knew it will be fun, but not chaotic.

The only thing he could do is run and run again while he avoiding all the zombies he could see. He crashed into one of them. He fell on the ground and look up. He saw the zombie smiling and the reddish hair boy was terrorized by that expression. The only thing his brain could analyze was the zombie coming for him. He was lost about everything that just happened and he was worried about their Ace. He just felt so useless. He closed his eyes to let his life as a human end here.

"Bunta!"

Without realizing what is happening right now, he opened his eyes again and started looking around him. He swore that he heard his name. He perfectly knew who it was. But he could not see him anywhere around. And something strange bothered him. Where was the zombie now? Two seconds ago, there was a zombie in front of him. And now, oh wait. He was on the ground some meters away. Completely knock out.

"Marui, you disappointed me." Another voice came in his back.

Marui stepped up and turned back to see his captain.

"Yukimura!" He said, surprised.

"Well, I thought the serve and volley master in tennis was more skilled than that into an event that he chose by himself and embarked everyone into it." The child of God continued.

He was right. Marui knew it.

"I…"

But he did not finish his sentence that a hand just fell on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw his precious double partner with a big smile. He could not stay ashamed anymore and smiled back.

"Don't mind, Bunta." Jackal said. "It's only an event and it's almost done! We must still reach the final point and win this!"

Marui nodded. He was right. The time was running out already. Only five days left now. He must find that Trickster and the little Ace!

"Jackal, let's go!" Yukimura ordered while stepping away.

His role as a captain was already over here. He saved one of his players and cheered him up to make him be able to continue with head-high and reach to the top.

Jackal threw a little look to his event partner before whispering something to his real partner.

"We found out where the final point is." He told him.

Marui stayed surprised.

"You see the little tower over there?" Jackal asked while pointing into the direction of a somewhat tower. "Everyone could think it's the top of the tower where there's some flags. But this is a trap. The real place is under the tower. In the underground and-"

"Jackal!" Yukimura interrupted him.

"Ugh. I gotta go Bunta."

And then Marui saw his doubles partner joining their captain and walking away from him. But that was a precious information that he gave to him.

That little scene just filled up Marui with full strength and conviction to continue until the end that event. He still needed to find Niou and Kirihara. Then find Yanagi to tell him about the place to end that game.

The night was here now. The reddish hair boy could barely see through the darkness and he did not have anything to light up his way. The organization of the event confiscated their cell phones before starting the event to avoid cheating.

Instead of staying safely inside an empty house during the night, Marui decided to continue his research. In vain. He could not find the two who he was looking for.

"Where are they…?" He whispered.

* * *

"Niou-senpai!" The Ace complained. "I'm tired!"

"You are so weak…" Niou said, annoyed.

The two of them did not sleep during the night. They were hunted by multiple zombies that appeared from nowhere. He wasn't able to relax a single second until that run away from Sana-zombie and Yagyuu.

"By the way, where are we going, Niou-senpai?" The youngest asked while following the steps of the third year student.

"On the top of that mini tower!" The silver hair boy answered.

Kirihara looked at that tower. It did not seem a safe place at all.

"What about that tower?"

"You don't see the flag over there?"

"Yeah… so?"

"That's a flag."

Kirihara did not understand that pointless conversation. Niou was always that way…

"What's about Marui-senpai and Yanagi-senpai?"

"We will probably see them over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Who knows?"

"Should I really trust you…?" Kirihara whispered without Niou hearing it.

While walking in the direction of the tower, Niou smiled.

* * *

**It's been a while I know and I'm sorry about it! **  
**Well only 5 more chapters to go and the stroy will be finish! Oo**  
**I hope you always enjoy it~**


End file.
